qui de nous deux?
by Lovely-tease
Summary: cross adore les jeunes femmes. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu prof au lycée, pour se rapprocher de son terrain de chasse ! Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque sa proie se trouve être un jeune garçon candides ? Comment faire pour ne pas se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par ce connard de prof de science ? attention yaoi et langage cru 3


**Bonjour les gens ! voici ma nouvelle histoire (si je puis dire ça fait un bail que je l'ai x3) qui de nous deux!**

**au début je voulais faire plusieurs chapitres mais l'histoire complète est assez courte alors je met tout d'un coup ^^**

**je préfère préciser, cette histoire n'est pas ce que vous croyez ^^ (concernant le couple)**

**mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire (si vous l'osez) je préviens je me suis piqué à la farine en l'écrivant...**

**bonne lecture! **

QUI DE NOUS DEUX?

POV Allen

On était déjà en septembre. Les vacances étaient passées tellement vite… Retenant un soupir las, je regardais le lycée d'un mauvais œil. Nouveau bâtiment nouveau départ hein ? En tout cas je l'espérais. J'étais prêt à tout pour oublier mes horribles années de collèges, entre les mauvaises blagues concernant mon apparence androgyne (verbales ou physiques, la dernière fois j'ai dû me balader avec une tenue de pom-pom girl parce qu'on m'avait piqué mes fringues pendant le cours de sport !) et le harcèlement sexuel également dû à mon apparence, mes études avaient tout pour me déplaire. Sans parler du prof de français schizophrène. Un japonais glacial pendant les cours mais qui a tout du chaud lapin lorsqu'il arrivait à m'isoler dans une classe. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidais à entrer dans le bâtiment, mon dossier récupéré au péril de ma vie dans la main.

Mini flash-back

Le prof de français devait envoyer mon dossier scolaire au lycée pendant les vacances. Evidement il ne l'avait pas fait, appelant chez moi la veille de la rentrée pour me demander de le récupérer. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux il était tranquillement à son bureau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, m'attendant patiemment. Je connaissais ce sourire, c'était le même sourire qu'affichaient les prédateurs lorsqu'ils avaient réussis à isoler une proie qu'ils traquaient depuis un moment. Il m'annonça que mon dossier était là où il mettait les choses qui le gonflait, signification : dans la poubelle sous le bureau. Poubelle impossible d'accès à cause des jambes du professeur. La réplique qu'il me sortit après lui avoir fait la remarque m'hérissa les cheveux au point de me confondre avec un super Sayen.

- Eh bien vas-y prend-le, je ne t'empêcherais pas.

Assaisonné d'un sourire devenue lubrique.

Fin mini flash-back

je n'avais aucunes envies de me remémorer la suite des événements. Essayant de me débarrasser de cet horrible souvenir, je regardais les alentours en quête de la salle des professeurs. Bizarrement je la trouvais par hasard. C'était mauvais signe ça… à chaque fois que je trouvais un lieu sans en baver c'était qu'un sale coup allait me tomber dessus. Ignorant difficilement la boule qui s'était installé au creux de mon estomac, j'ouvris légèrement la porte, tombant nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar. Quelle ironie tout de même, je m'étais débarrassé d'un prédateur pour tomber sur deux.

POV Marian.

Une nouvelle année venait de débuter au lycée de l'ordre noir, là où j'avais pris le risque de devenir professeur de maths. Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette profession, après tout je n'étais pas réputé pour aimer les gosses, ni pour être patient. La raison devrait pourtant leur sauter aux yeux. Qui disait lycée disait lycéennes, surtout que dans celui-ci les filles étaient mignonnes, faciles et portaient un uniforme très court, qui se soulevaient au moindre coup de vent. Et la nouvelle année annonçait de nouvelles jeunes filles au sein du lycée ! J'en salivais d'avance. Bien sûr je n'étais pas le seul prof à profiter des élèves de cette manière, mais je n'avais rien à craindre. La grande majorité n'était que des vieux pervers ne faisant que reluquer sous les jupes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme que je devais redouter, Tyki Mikk le prof de science réputé pour toujours réussir à capturer ses proies. Mais vu qu'il tapait dans les deux camps nous arrivions en général à ne pas nous marcher sur les pieds. Tranquillement affalé sur une chaise dans la salle des profs, je fumais ma clope, regardant les dossiers des nouveaux élèves que l'on m'avait confié, étant chargé d'être professeur principal des secondes. Il y avait quelques élèves prometteurs… Une certaines Lenalee avait un assez jolie minois quoique assez plate. Je continuais à feuilleter les dossiers lorsque j'entendis la voix calme et amusé de mon collègue.

- Déjà en quête d'une nouvelle proie ? Les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, tirant une taffe sur sa propre cigarette.

- J'aime connaître mes proies à l'avance, pas vous ?

- Je préfère avoir la surprise.

Il me fit un sourire carnassier.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes arrêté sur Lenalee Lee. Je vous la déconseille vous connaissez son frère.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Merde c'est sa sœur ?

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Quel dommage.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Une de perdue dix de retrouvé. Et puis connaissant le frère la sœur ne devrait pas être nette, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Mouais vu de cette manière…

En parlant du loup on en voit la queue, Komui débarqua brusquement, faisant une entrée digne d'une danseuse étoile. Il nous vit et nous sauta dessus, des larmes de joies aux coins des yeux.

- Bonjours chers camarades ! Belle journée pour commencer l'année n'est-ce pas ?

Nous haussâmes les épaules de concert. Tyki demanda.

- C'est parce que votre sœur rejoint le lycée que vous êtes de si bonne humeur ?

- OUI ! Comment le savez-vous ?

- Elle va être dans la classe de Marian.

La mine de Komui s'assombrit brusquement, avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je vous préviens cross, vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à la pureté de ma chère petit Lenalee !

Je levais les mains au ciel en signe d'abdication.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne la toucherais pas, votre sœur.

Il retrouva sa mine réjouit.

- Parfait ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, Reever doit être en train de me chercher.

Et il partit comme une fusée, sous le regard hilare de Mikk.

- Pauvre Reever ! Je lui souhaite bien du courage.

Komui était prof de physique, quant au pauvre Reever il s'agissait de son assistant. Toujours à devoir lui courir après pour qu'il aille travailler. J'écrasais ma clope dans le cendrier, lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et une petite vois timide demander.

- Excusez-moi… C'est bien la salle des professeurs ?

J'allais répliquer durement, comme à mon habitude avec les garçons, mais ma voix se bloqua lorsque je me tournais vers le nouvel arrivant. Oh bordel… Le gamin était petit, des cheveux blancs comme le coton encadraient un visage fin et délicat, deux orbes gris me regardaient avec timidité et sa bouche fine et rosée se faisait mordiller sans ménagement. Il portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée, une chemise à manche courte noir, un pantalon pourpre et une cravate assortie, mais pour un gars il était pas mal ! Mikk devait penser la même chose car je l'entendis pousser un léger sifflement appréciateur. Prenant une voix doucereuse, Tyki acquiesça.

- Oui c'est ici. De quoi as-tu besoins ?

Le jeune homme rosit légèrement, avant de parler.

- Je…Je cherche Marian Cross. Mon collège a oublié d'envoyer mon dossier et il 'agit de mon professeur principal, d'après l'emploi du temps que l'on m'a donné.

J'affichais un air impassible, mais au fond je jubilais. J'aurais le petit bout de chou dans ma classe, n'étais-ce pas génial ? Mikk lui emblait agacé.

- Je suis Marian Cross.

Se tournant vers moi, il me tendit le dossier qu'il tenait, évitant mon regard. Après l'avoir récupéré je l'ouvris, découvrant l'identité du jeune homme.

- Allen Walker c'est ça ?

Il hocha timidement la tête. Affichant un léger sourire sympathique, je relevais légèrement son visage, plongeant mon regard dans celui du garçon. Ce dernier rougit, mordillant ses lèvres avec nervosité.

- Eh bien nous nous reverrons en classe monsieur Walker.

Il m'adressa un léger sourire timide, acquiesçant légèrement avant de repartir, me permettant au passage d'admirer le magnifique derrière ferme et rebondit du Blandin. Peu de temps après sa sortie, Tyki se tourna vers moi, contrarié.

- On dirait bien que nous allons avoir un problème, cross.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il fait partit de ma classe donc il devrait m'être réservé.

Mikk secoua la tête.

- Cela ne va pas être aussi simple. Vous ne pensez pas que je vais vous laisser une proie pareille ?

- Alors oui en effet nous allons avoir un problème car je compte bien l'avoir à moi.

- Je pensais que vous n'aimiez que les filles.

- Je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se leva.

- Eh bien que le meilleur gagne (coupe)

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis notre déclaration de guerre, et à vrai dire je pataugeais dans la semoule. Pour séduire les femmes je n'étais pas le dernier mais pour les hommes Mikk avait largement l'avantage. Et il en profitait le bougre, j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait mais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient le gamin devenait rouge écrevisse ! Et évidement le prof de science se vantait d'avoir le môme dans sa poche, sachant parfaitement que cela me faisait enrager. Marchant d'un pas rageur, je me rendis vers la salle des professeurs quand un obstacle me rentra dedans dans un « outch ! » brusque. Je vis alors une mignonne petite tête blanche sur le sol, se massant le haut des fesses tout en grimaçant. Son regard se posa alors sur moi et il rougit brusquement.

- Excusez-moi cross sensei, je ne vous avais pas vu.

POV TYKI

Quelle semaine mon dieu quelle semaine ! Le jeune Walker était aussi facile à drague qu'une pucelle, mais qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif !

Flash-Back

Je l'avais suivis jusqu'à la bibliothèque un matin durant la pause. Et là une opportunité s'était présentée à moi. Le pauvre chéri n'arrivait pas à atteindre un livre situé trop en hauteur. Comme le gentil professeur que j'étais je décidais de l'aider, collant mon bassin contre son magnifique petit derrière. Comme je l'avais deviné au premier regard, ce petit cul était parfait en tout point ! Bien ferme et rebondi, le genre de paires de fesse sur lesquelles tes mains s'égareraient avec grand plaisir. J'attrapais aisément le livre tant convoité par ma très chère proie, lui tendant par-dessus son épaule. Son visage avait pris une magnifique teinte pourpre contrastant avec la blancheur de sa chevelure, surement à cause de mon excitation pressé contre ses fesses. M'approchant de son oreille je lui murmurais d'une voix suave.

- Heureusement que j'étais là pour t'aider mon petit Allen. C'est très utile d'être de **bonne taille.**

Il se raidit, plus rouge qu'il ne l'était avant, bégayant quelques remerciements avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette sous mon regard gourmand. J'adorais voir ce mignon petit cul s'agiter.

Fin Flash-Back.

Je poussais un soupir d'aise face à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Depuis je progressais tranquillement, certain d'avoir le jeune Walker dans mon lit au pire à la fin du mois. Un sourire lubrique apparu sur mon visage rien qu'à la pensée du mignon petit Blandinet dans mes draps, hurlant alors que je prendrais son mignon petit cul que je devinais bien serré. J'arpentais les couloirs du lycée d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose ne faisant pas partie de mes plans. Allen était au sol, entouré de feuilles éparpillées, les joues roses et le regard baissé. En face de lui se trouvait Cross, l'air surpris.

- Excusez-moi Cross Sensei, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Le Blandinet se mit sur ses genoux, rassemblant les feuilles qu'il avait lâchées en percutant Cross. Ce dernier semblait reprendre conscience car il se baissa légèrement pour récupérer les feuilles à sa portée avant de tendre la main vers le jeune Walker, déclarant d'une voix neutre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui t'ai foncé dessus.

Allen accepta timidement la main du roux, l'air plus gêné que jamais. A peine sur ses pieds qu'il se remit rapidement en route, s'excusant encore avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Je plissais le regard. Sa technique était plus hasardeuse et moins explicite mais elle semblait efficace. Affichant un air maussade, je m'avançais vers mon collègue. Ce dernier semblait assez fier de lui.

- Le spectacle vous a plus Mikk ?

Je grognais.

- Cela ne veut rien dire Cross. Pour le moment c'est moi qui ai l'avantage.

- Nous verrons cela, sur-ce.

Il me planta là, partant les mains dans les poches en sifflotant. S'il le prenait comme ça soit ! Je n'avais qu'à accélérer les choses.

POV Cross

Je décidais d'attaquer quelques jours plus tard, essayant de trouver une stratégie pour posséder le jeune homme. J'arpentais les couloirs pendant la récréation en quête de la mignonne tête blanche, lorsque je le vis. Je me retenais d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Le gamin était légèrement devant moi, marchant bizarrement. Comme si on l'avait… Bordel de merde ! En seulement trois jours Mikk avait réussis à le fourrer ?! Fait chier ! Je retournais à la salle des profs la queue basse, ronchonnant intérieurement. Mais bon, je devais m'avouer vaincu, Mikk avait bien joué sur ce coup-là, je lui tirais mon chapeau. En parlant du loup, il franchit le pas de la porte, l'air agacé.

- Ah ! Justement c'est vous que je cherchais Cross.

Il s'approcha et s'affala en face de moi dans un fauteuil.

- Félicitation, vous m'avez coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de croiser Allen Walker dans les couloirs… Vous ne l'avez pas ménagé le pauvre !

Je dévisageais le prof de science avec stupéfaction. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que j'allais vous féliciter pour la même chose Mikk.

- …Pardon ?

- J'ai aussi croisé Walker dans les couloirs en boitillant, et je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant.

- Qui alors ?

- …Un camarade ?

- Non on l'aurait remarqué…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, nous faisant sursauter. L'arrivant était aussi grand que Mikk, d'origine japonaise, de longs cheveux longs attaché en queue de cheval haute et un regard en amande qui nous regardait d'un air glacial.

- On dirait que c'est ici…

Mikk se releva.

- Vous désirez ?

- Yuu Kanda, je suis le professeur de français qui vient d'être muté ici.

- Je vois… Bienvenue.

- Hnn.

Il observa un instant la pièce, avant de repartir.

- Bonjour le glaçon.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Cross.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je saluais rapidement le prof de science avant de partir pour ma classe. Je m'arrêtais en chemin, ayant entendu de drôle de bruits en passant devant une salle abandonné. Curieux, j'ouvris la porte en silence, buggant à mort devant le spectacle. Le nouveau prof était là, besognant sans relâche le derrière d'Allen Walker qui essayait de retenir ses cris à chaque coups de reins. Le Blandin s'appuyait avec les mains sur une table, le cul légèrement relevé, laissant clairement voir qu'ils ne simulaient pas.

- K-Kanda sen….sei~

- Tu en veux plus Moyashi ?

- AH !

Sans que je sache pourquoi, le regard du brun accrocha la mien. D'abord surprit, il me fit un sourire carnassier, avant de changer d'angle de pénétration, accélérant ses mouvements par la même occasion. Les deux protagonistes finirent par venir. Le brun se rhabilla tranquillement.

- Les cours ont commencé tu devrais te dépêcher Moyashi~

Et il sortit.

- Le spectacle vous a plu ?

- Alors c'est vous…

Il pouffa.

- Alors comme ça vous vous intéressiez au Moyashi ?

- Qui ne s'y intéresserait pas ?

Nous marchâmes un instant ensemble.

- Eh bien maintenant vous avez vu qu'il m'appartient.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Vous venez tout juste d'arriver !

- Je l'ai sauté au collège.

Je soupirais.

- Je n'y aurais pas pensée à celle-là. Combien de fois par simple curiosité ?

- Mmh… je dirais 7 fois sans compter nos retrouvailles dans le placard à balai hier, la petite séance que vous avez surpris et son escapade sous le bureau avant d'entrer au lycée.

Il afficha un sourire vicieux.

- Sa bouche est merveilleuse, et je ne parle pas que de sa voix.

Et il s'en alla dans sa salle, alors que je rejoignais la mienne. J'avais perdu, mais pas face à Mikk c'était déjà ça.

POV ALLEN

Après le départ du Kanda, je restais cloitré dans la salle, reprenant ma respiration. J'essayais de retrouver mon pantalon du regard en marmonnant.

- Quand je pense qu'hier je ne me méfiais que de mes nouveaux profs…

Un jour plus tôt

J'étais mal, très mal. Mon ancien prof ne faisait pas le poids face à ces deux pervers ! Entre Tyki Sensei qui ne prenait pas de gant pour me faire comprendre qu'il me voulait dans son lit et Cross sensei qui me déshabillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il me voyait j'étais gâté ! Au moins pendant les cours j'avais la paix, les autres élèves se fichaient éperdument de mon apparence féminine et ne me faisaient pas de crasses. Mais dans les couloirs j'étais livré à moi-même, seul face à ces deux professeurs. La dernière fois que Tyki sensei m'avait chopé dans les couloirs il m'avait mis une claque aux fesses ! J'étais sûre que tout le lycée avait entendu le bruit sonore que ça avait fait. J'arpentais rapidement les couloirs tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'éviter les deux pervers quand je percutais quelqu'un. Je pensais me ramasser par terre comme ce matin avec Cross sensei mais on me rattrapa, me collant contre un torse que j'avais l'impression de connaître.

- Alors Moyashi, je t'ai manqué ?

Je me raidis. Non, non pitié mon dieu… je me reculais légèrement, tombant dans le regard onyx de mon pire cauchemar.

- Kan-Kan-Kanda sensei... !

Yuu Kanda, ancien prof de français et peloteur professionnel me tenait par les hanches, me dévisageant de son regard brûlant.

- Surprit ?

Je sentais ses mains se balader sur mes fesses, il ne perdait pas ses habitudes celui-là.

- Ma petite pousse de soja me manquait trop, alors j'ai fait une demande de mutation qui est tombé **par hasard** dans ce lycée.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

- Assez de temps perdu, et si on refaisait connaissance Mo-ya-shi~ ?

Je reculais dans le but de me défaire de sa prise mais rencontrais le mur…Qui n'étais pas un mur. Je me retournais pour voir avec horreur la porte d'un placard à balai. Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un putain de placard à balai ici ?! Sans me laisser le temps de dire ouf il ouvrit la porte avant de me pousser à l'intérieur.

- A nous deux ma mignonne petite pousse de soja.

Préférant jouer l'idiot naïf, je demandais d'une voix tremblante.

- P-pourquoi vous vous déshabillez ?

- C'est pour mieux t'enfiler mon enfant.

- Mais-mais-mais-mais… !

- Allons Moyashi ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

Il disait la vérité à ma grande honte.

FLASH BACK

Le jour où les gars de ma classe avaient troqué mes habits pour un uniforme de pom-pom girl je m'étais planqué dans la salle de science condamnée (le prof de science l'avait fait exploser un bon nombre de fois et l'établissement trouvait que la restaurer encore serait du gâchis). Et comme par hasard Kanda sensei cherchait un endroit pour se planquer de toutes ses groupies (eh oui, un gay poursuivit par des filles, le cauchemar). Evidement je ne l'avais pas vu venir et je ne m'étais pas caché, laissant au prof le plaisir de mater de tout son saoul avant que je ne remarque sa présence. Je ne pris conscience de sa présence qu'au son d'une ceinture qu'on déboucle. Je vis avec horreur qu'il s'avançait vers moi, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

- Tu cherches vraiment à m'aguicher, Moyashi. Tu vas bientôt l'avoir ta punition.

Je ne préférais pas raconter la suite, mais il m'en avait fait baver !

FIN FLASH BACK

Je fus ramené sur terre par les habituelles mains baladeuses de Kanda sensei qui s'étaient faufilés sous mon uniforme. J'essayais en vain de le repousser mais il était fort le bougre ! Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était subir avec un plaisir totalement inavoué ses caresses et ses coups de reins.

Retour au présent

Je le retrouvais enfin et l'enfilait, essayant d'ignorer le liquide qui coulait le long de mes jambes, avant de sortir de la salle, rejoignant ma classe.

La morale de cette histoire : on n'échappe pas à son passé, surtout quand il s'appelait Yuu Kanda.

**bravo à ceux ayant réussit à arriver jusqu'ici ! je vous donnerais bien une médaille mais je suis à sec...**

**alors pourquoi avoir écrit ce truc? à l'origine cela devait être un Cross-Allen mais bon j'étais pas inspiré et le Yullen sera toujours mon chouchou ^^ **

**pourquoi le publier? ah j'avais envie de voir si je pouvais écrire des conneries xD en général même si j'aime le style comique dans les fics je fais un peu plus sérieux (enfin je crois...)**

**bref! bye bye les gens! et merci aux futures Review (si jamais vous vous y risquez x3)**


End file.
